


Dear Freya

by takemetofandomrehab



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofandomrehab/pseuds/takemetofandomrehab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters between Merlin and Freya, who ran away instead of becoming the Lady of the Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Freya

Dear Freya,

The mountain tops are covered in soft white snow which falls each day; the rivers which were once warm, are now frozen and the trees which once danced, now stand silently. My footsteps in the snow do not look right without yours by their side and the frozen rivers cannot hold me. I need you.

We could have run off together, into the wild, and built a cottage hidden amongst tall willows and oaks. We could have collected herbs and water from the rivers nearby, and had picnics whist looking at the views from the mountains. We could have danced with the trees. We could have danced together; lived together; loved together.

But now you are nowhere to be found. You are the first and only girl whom I have loved. Where you go, so does my heart and soul. I know you did not wish to be a burden, but you never could be a burden! I know you ran off to save me and I know that you did it out of love. But I also know that I shall never see you again.

I fear it is not long before my heart and soul returns to me and that one day you shall forget me, but promise me you will remember that you are not alone and that there is someone who loves you on these ancient lands.

I hope you are safe and I hope you are well,

Love,  
Merlin.


	2. Dear Merlin

Dear Merlin,

It warms my heart to know that you still remember me fondly but it is because of this that it also breaks. It was never I that made the rivers flow or the trees dance, it was always you.

You are like the Knights of Camelot. You are fair and just, you do what you are asked with little question and you are brave. I know that no one may ever thank you for the role you play in their lives and I realised I never said it often enough in our few moments together, but thank you Merlin. You truly made my life magical.

My life has always been full of 'what ifs?', and I would be lying if I did not say you are the biggest 'what if?' that life has ever poised, but that is all you must ever be, for you have your destiny and I have mine. While our paths may not be entwined, I am glad they have crossed because you give me hope that our people may one day be free. But if you are to succeed in this than I must return to you your heart and soul, for they are too great for me to bear and are what make you whole. But I promise I shall always remember you, if you promise to do the same.

However, you do not need me to tell you this for your life is full of great people who can tell you personally. You do not need me, you never have, and one day you shall realise that. Perhaps this is that day, now you have found my letter after all these years.

I beg of you not to hate me, or look for me, but to forgive me. I did not wish to make your heart bear any more pain with hope returning only to disappear once more. I only wished to make you happy and keep your soul in-time with peace. I did what I did out of love, and if you are finally reading this Merlin, be brave for me, keep Arthur safe and fulfil your destiny. If you succeed, then maybe we shall meet once more.

Until fate shows us the way,

Love Freya.


End file.
